Le faucheur d'âmes
by Hind-x
Summary: En 1460, on exécuta Naruto Uzumaki, mais arrivé aux Enfers, la Mort lui donna une deuxième chance en concluant un marché avec lui. De la honte et du regret, il passera à l'indifférence et à la vengeance, mais arrivé au chemin glissant que sont le plaisir et la folie, il se perdit.


**Le faucheur d'âmes**

* * *

_La honte et le regret_

« _Amène-moi seulement une âme chaque jour, et l'horloge se remettra en marche._ »

Ce refrain horrible tournait en boucle dans son esprit depuis des heures déjà. Il ferma les yeux en essayant tant bien que mal de réprimer les tremblements qui terrassaient son corps tout entier. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent aussitôt quand il vit au loin, par dessus le buisson derrière lequel il se cachait, un vieillard aux habits sals et déchirés, assit près d'un feu de camp. Le jeune homme avala difficilement sa salive, et se retourna brusquement, voulant à tout prix quitter cet endroit. Mais aussitôt, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Le soleil disparaissait petit à petit derrière l'horizon dans un éclat aux couleurs chaudes qui l'émerveillait autrefois, mais là, en cet instant, ce paysage pourtant magnifique, l'horrifia. Bientôt, la nuit tomberait alors qu'il n'avait pas encore _respecté sa part du marché_.

Il arrêta sa marche, et fixa ses mains tremblantes. Les faibles rayons que projetait le soleil à travers les arbres de la vaste forêt, illuminèrent sa peau. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent, et son cœur s'affola. Ses mains pourrissaient, littéralement… D'un geste lent et faible, il les porta à son visage, et quelle fut sa surprise en sentant sa main gauche survoler certains endroits où la peau n'y était plus… L'horreur et la terreur s'immiscèrent petit à petit à l'intérieur de son être, tel un poison, tel un venin sans remède… Il resta là, paralysé, figé sur place, ne daignant esquisser aucun mouvement. Et aussitôt, les paroles que lui lança la Mort aux enfers lui revinrent :

« _Amène-moi seulement une âme chaque jour, et l'horloge se remettra en marche._ »

Et il avait accepté… Il avait conclut un pacte avec la Mort, avec sa plus grande crainte… Tuer une personne pour vivre un jour de plus… Quel sort horrible… Mais il avait voulu vivre encore ! Il était jeune, pauvre certes, mais heureux. La vie pouvait paraître à certains moments, dure, mais c'était _la vie_… Il voulait sentir la chaleur du soleil encore une fois sur sa peau, sentir le goût sucré d'une pomme qu'on croquait, sentir la douceur d'une femme à ses côtés… Et diaboliquement, la Mort s'était jouée de sa faiblesse, de sa peur, et de ses envies pour amener vers elle les âmes d'innocents qui auraient le malheur de croiser la route de ce jeune homme damné.

Tuer pour vivre… Mais quel genre de vie était cela ? Quel genre de monstruosité allait-il commettre pour réaliser ce rêve égoïste qu'était vivre ? Il dirigea ses iris éteints vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait, à l'image de son cœur… Il n'avait jamais tué quiconque, alors comment aurait-il le courage de le faire maintenant ? De commettre un crime ? De condamner une âme ? C'était égoïste, honteux… C'était affreux…

« Est-ce que tout va bien jeune homme ? »

Il fronça ses sourcils blonds en reconnaissant en cette voix grêle et chevrotante celle d'une personne âgée. Soudain, ses yeux s'exorbitèrent, les battements de son cœur bâtirent fort, et l'identité du propriétaire de cette voix lui vint comme une évidence : c'était le vieillard qu'il observait depuis tout à l'heure… Il ferma les yeux, priant le ciel pour qu'il s'en aille, mais le vieil homme s'avança vers lui, puis posa une main sur son épaule. Le cœur du blond faillit rater un battement à ce contact. Il ouvrit vivement les yeux, et surprit avec horreur, l'obscurité de la nuit gagner les lieux. Il ne lui restait plus de temps. S'il ne respecte pas sa part du marché, la Mort le rappellerait bientôt aux enfers !

Tremblotant, il sortit un poignard auparavant accroché à sa ceinture usée, puis se tourna lentement vers le malheureux. Ce dernier fit aussitôt un bond en arrière, et ses orbes sombres s'écarquillèrent de terreur, d'effroi et de dégoût. Le visage, et les mains du blond se décomposaient... Il ne ressemblait plus qu'à un cadavre, qu'une dépouille pourrie, et pourtant bel et bien vivante… Le vieillard recula et recula encore, alors que l'autre s'avançait en sa direction, prêt à commettre ce pourquoi il hésitait depuis le début, prêt à commettre l'irréparable… Pris de panique, le pauvre homme tomba à terre sur son séant, mais dans un dernier espoir qu'il savait vain, il rampa à l'aide de ses mains en priant.

« Ayez pitié ! »

Une unique larme coula des yeux du revenant, alors qu'il serrait fortement entre ses mains tremblantes, le poignard.

« Que Dieu me pardonne… »

Et il enfonça l'arme dans le cœur de sa victime. Celle-ci lâcha un cri étouffé qui s'évanouit aussitôt. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, et tomba sur les genoux, près du vieillard. Brusquement, il lâcha le poignard comme si celui-ci le brûlait, et pleura… Ses larmes coulèrent et coulèrent, et enfin, il cria. Il cria son désespoir, son amertume, sa cruauté… La honte et le remord le gagnèrent, s'insufflant en lui de toutes parts. Il tapa violement de ses mains la terre humide de la forêt, puis dirigea son regard vers le corps gisant près de lui. Les yeux du vieillard étaient ouverts, le fixant, l'accusant, le narguant… Et précipitamment, le jeune homme se leva. Il recula de quelques pas en arrière toujours les yeux braqués sur le cadavre, puis se tourna, et courut à en perdre haleine à travers les bois.

La douleur que lui procuraient les branches mortes de la forêt en s'écrasant sous le poids de ses pieds nus, lui parut infime comparée à celle qui lui tiraillait le cœur. Il ne voulait que quitter cet endroit, s'éloigner à tout prix de cet homme, de cet innocent qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains… Il l'avait supplié, il l'avait regardé de ses yeux implorants, larmoyants, mais lui, avait quand même planté ce poignard dans son cœur.

Les buissons, les arbres défilaient, mais lui n'en fit nulle attention. Il se contentait de fuir, de courir à vive allure, ne daignant jeter un regard derrière lui. Apeuré, terrorisé, perdu… Il ne voyait rien, et plus rien n'importait. Il avait accepté ce pacte, aveuglé par son envie de vivre, mais voilà qu'il réalisait à quel point le prix à payer était aussi horrible que la Mort elle-même. Voler l'âme de quelqu'un pour préserver la sienne… N'était-ce pas si affreux, si infâme, si abominable ?

Enfin, il s'arrêta, le souffle saccadé, et le cœur battant. Il hasarda son regard azur à la ronde, et aperçut un lac non loin de là, à quelques mètres seulement. Il inspira profondément, puis se dirigea vers lui, et quelle fut sa surprise en apercevant le visage que lui renvoyait son reflet dans l'eau. Sa peau halée était redevenue normale, et les infections qui marquaient sa décomposition, avaient disparues comme par magie. Il fixa ensuite ses mains, puis son bras dénudé. Tout avait miraculeusement disparut ! Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Il avait encore quelques heures de répit avant que la Mort ne le rattrape, l'obligeant à condamner une nouvelle fois une âme pour elle.

L'Uzumaki n'avait pu fermer l'œil de toute la nuit. Le visage blafard et les yeux accusateurs de sa victime lui revenant sans cesse. Et quand enfin, ses yeux lourds purent se fermer, espérant trouver le repos et la tranquillité, la Mort le rattrapa, se glissant où son esprit voudrait la fuir, lui rappelant encore et encore ce pacte, cette tâche pénible qu'il devait accomplir chaque jour, cette pensée infernale qui le suivrait sûrement jusqu'au jour où il aurait le courage de mettre fin à sa vie.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?! »

Effaré, il se dressa brusquement sur son séant, appuya son dos sur un arbre près de lui, puis se prit le visage entre les mains. Combien de temps allait-il endurer cela encore ? Combien de vies devrait-il ôter pour sauver la sienne ? Combien de familles allait-il briser ? Il avait peur… Peur de ce qu'il serait capable de faire afin d'appartenir, ne serait-ce que quelques heures de plus, au monde des vivants…

Il soupira, et dirigea ses iris bleus vers la voûte céleste. La lune, ronde et majestueuse, projetait sur les bois, une lumière blafarde qui filtrait à son tour à travers les arbres de la forêt. De grandes traces argentées parsemaient le sol, ne l'illuminant que faiblement. Quelques étoiles brillaient par-ci par-là d'un éclat cristallin qui lui parut magnifique. Le ciel noir et sombre l'émerveilla le temps d'une minute, mais aussitôt, une pensée implacable vint troubler ce bref moment de sérénité : demain, il devrait tuer une nouvelle fois. Demain, ses mains se tâcheraient de sang une nouvelle fois. Demain, il ôterait la vie à un innocent une nouvelle fois. Et plus le temps passait, plus cette pensée sanglante se transformait en une conviction, une certitude à laquelle il ne pouvait point échapper.

Des heures plus tard, le soleil se leva enfin, amenant avec lui un peu de chaleur et un peu de clarté dans ce monde plongé dans l'obscurité et les ténèbres. Le blond se réveilla à son tour d'un sommeil qu'il avait tant peiné à trouver. Il se releva péniblement. La douleur lui tiraillait les os, et son dos lui faisait atrocement mal, mais ce détail ne le préoccupa point. Il était habitué à ce genre de vie, à dormir sur le sol terreux, froid et dur de la forêt, ou sur celui sal et glacial d'un quelconque village… Il était habitué aux regards méprisants des autres… Il était habitué à voler pour se nourrir ou pour se vêtir… Voler… Un souvenir douloureux, remontant à deux jours seulement, lui revint soudainement à l'esprit : sa mort. Ce jour-là comme ceux qui l'avaient précédé d'ailleurs, il mourrait de faim.

De rage, il frappa violemment l'arbre à ses côtés. Il était mort, si lamentablement, si facilement… Il s'en souvenait encore : c'était pourtant une belle journée ensoleillée, annonçant le début d'août, et précisément, un 31 juillet de l'année 1460. A cause de la famine et de la sécheresse, les familles les plus pauvres peinaient à nourrir leurs enfants. Les provisions et les réserves de vivres diminuèrent progressivement. Et lui, lui qui n'était qu'un jeune orphelin sans parents ni tuteur, il n'eut de choix que celui de voler. Bon sang, ils l'avaient exécuté ! Ils l'avaient exécuté parce qu'il avait volé une part de pain ! Ils ne lui avaient pas coupé la main comme le dictait la loi, mais ils l'avaient pendu, prétextant que les temps étaient durs !

La rage et la fureur s'emparèrent brusquement de lui en ressassant ce souvenir, cette injustice. Ils lui avaient pris la vie, alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à survire… Et tout cela à cause de ce marchant, de cet homme ingrat et égoïste qui n'avait point voulu partager une part de pain seulement avec un pauvre orphelin ! Une larme coula sur ses joues souillées de terre. Ils avaient emmené son cadavre sur une terre isolée près du village, et ils l'avaient laissé telle une pourriture puante sans pleurs et sans sépulture, en proie aux corbeaux et aux chacals. Mais malheureusement pour eux, la Mort l'avait épargné. La Mort l'avait choisit.

Soudain, ses yeux auparavant éteints, se teintèrent d'une lueur étrange, inhabituelle… _La vengeance…_ Oui, il voulait se venger de ceux qui l'avaient obligé à être ce qu'il était à présent : un revenant. Il avait été pauvre oui, mais heureux et insouciant. La vie, aussi dure ou triste soit-elle, il voulait y goûter encore et encore. Mais eux, ils l'avaient privé de ce rêve banal, de son droit à la vie…

_La vengeance…_ Ils allaient regretter. Tous ceux qui l'avaient condamné à ce sort paieraient de leur propre vie.

_La vengeance et l'indifférence_

Il se terra dans l'ombre, attendant impatiemment la tombée de la nuit. Et quand enfin le ciel s'assombrit, la rue devint presque déserte, et chacun rentra chez-soi, sauf _lui_ : le boulanger… Les yeux bleus du blond s'illuminèrent d'une lueur qui lui était jusqu'à présent inconnue, et ses lèvres gercées par le froid, s'étirèrent en un rictus malsain. Il avait attendu longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps… Le matin même, il avait retourné près du feu de camp où le vieillard –qu'il avait tué-, avait été installé. Et quelle fut sa surprise en retrouvant dans son sac de voyage, quelques pièces d'or et des habits propres dont il s'était vêtu.

Après un bref moment d'hésitation, le revenant avait décidé de quitter la forêt où il s'était caché après sa résurrection, pour le village où on l'avait exécuté. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée dans une auberge, loin des regards curieux et fouineurs. Et quand enfin, le moment lui parut opportun, il sortit, dissimulant son visage sous une cape noire autrefois appartenant au vieil homme. Et c'était ainsi que le destin le mena jusqu'à cette boulangerie dont le propriétaire était l'homme qui l'avait dénoncé.

Naruto sortit de sa cachette, et s'avança vers la boutique. Quand il se retrouva enfin sur le seuil de sa porte, il aperçut l'homme qu'il recherchait. Les iris céruléens du blond devinrent encore plus sombres. Le mépris, la rancœur et la haine l'animèrent, s'immisçant petit à petit à l'intérieur de son être.

« C'est fermé ! dit l'homme dos à lui en éteignant les lumières. »

Mais rien n'arrêta Naruto. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine qui ne présageait rien de bon. Alors il s'avança, faisant grincer le vieux bois du sol.

« J'ai dis que c'était fermé ! lança l'autre d'une voix peu avenante. »

Naruto s'avançait toujours, déterminé. Et d'un coup, il prit l'homme de court et le fit basculer à terre. Surpris, le boulanger écarquilla les yeux.

« Prenez tout ce que vous voulez, mais ne me faites rien ! »

Le revenant sourit, puis enleva sa capuche, dévoilant ainsi des cheveux blonds et hérissés. Les yeux du boulanger s'exorbitèrent encore plus quand il reconnut le jeune homme en face de lui.

« Mais le problème voyez-vous, lâcha Naruto, est que ce que je veux est justement votre vie. »

_Le plaisir et la folie_

Le bel homme fixa, les yeux exorbités, ses mains souillées de sang. Son regard sombre observait d'une manière étrange le sang qui giclait de la blessure de cet homme. Ce liquide frais, cet élixir de vie… Ses iris bleus se dirigèrent soudain vers le cadavre gisant à ses côtés. Les yeux de l'inconnu étaient toujours ouverts, l'accusant… Naruto se leva brusquement. Il faillit même tomber à terre sous l'effet de sa précipitation. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il tremblait… Combien de jours étaient-ils déjà passés ? Quatre, cinq, une semaine peut-être ? Il ne savait plus… Il ne comptait plus le nombre de vies qu'il avait arraché…

Il avait honte, terriblement honte. Mais il ne voulait pas revenir là-bas, il ne voulait pas quitter le Monde des Vivants. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi restait-il ici. Il n'avait pas de famille, pas d'amis, pas d'argent… Rien, il n'avait rien. Pourtant il persistait toujours à rester en vie, à ôter des âmes pour préserver la sienne. Son désir, sa volonté de vivre était-elle plus forte que la honte et les remords qu'il éprouvait envers ses actes ? Peut-être… Non, oui.

C'était affreux, horrible, abominable… Mais ce qui le faisait plus que tout souffrir, était ce plaisir, cette excitation qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il brisait le coup d'une femme, à chaque fois qu'il plantait un poignard dans le ventre d'un homme… Une satisfaction des plus jouissifs le faisait trembler d'excitation à chaque fois qu'il arrachait une vie. Etait-ce mal ? Il devenait fou…

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? se demanda Naruto en écarquillant les yeux. »

Il recula, effrayé par ses propres pensées.

« Qui suis-je ? Que suis-je devenu ? »

Et là, un seul mot s'imposa dans son esprit : un revenant, _un faucheur d'âmes_…


End file.
